Vida Conturbada 2
by Miaka-ELA
Summary: Um sólido relacionamento pode ser abalado por um grande segredo? Serão capazes de superar mais este obstáculo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Fazia três anos que sua vida mudara. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de mesa que ficava na calçada, do lado de fora de uma lanchonete. Comia algo despreocupado aguardando a chegada de alguém. O céu estava nublado. Mau sinal. Melhor seria se ela não demorasse tanto. Não queria que seus bebês pegassem chuva.

Interrompeu seu lanche ao ver alguém se aproximando. Era uma ruiva linda e muito sensual. Usava um conjunto de saia e blusa. Por cima vestia um casaco que ia até seus joelhos, e calçava uma bota. Alguns olhares masculinos a seguiam. Mesmo já sendo mãe chamava a atenção, não perdera sua beleza. Em cada mão vinha trazendo uma criança. Seus filhos. Um menino loirinho igual ao pai e uma menina ruiva como ela. Molly e Arthur.

Pararam em frente ao rapaz que estava na lanchonete, que sorriu de volta. O casal se soltou da mão materna e se jogou no colo dele, sendo prontamente bem recebidos.

- Ei, assim eu fico com ciúmes! - disse uma ruiva manhosa.

Ele estava se divertindo com a situação. Ainda com os filhos no colo, foi na direção dela e lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios, fazendo as crianças taparem os olhos com suas mãozinhas.

- Também senti saudades de você, Gina.

- Eu sei, bobo. Estava apenas brincando. Agora vamos.

Gina pegou Molly no colo e Draco pôs Arthur em seus ombros. Foram a um beco mais afastado da rua movimentada e aparataram na mansão Malfoy.

Estavam tão compenetrados que não perceberam que havia bastante tempo que estavam sendo observados por alguém do outro lado da rua, o qual, após alguns minutos, aparatou dali também.

Muitas coisas tinham que ser explicadas. Tinha que conversar com ela. Depois de três anos longe, vê-la daquela forma fora um grande choque.

* * *

No dia seguinte Gina não queria deixar o casal de gêmeos na creche trouxa. Iam aproveitar bem as férias de Fred e Jorge e os deixaria cuidando dos sobrinhos durante todo o mês. Divertiam-se muito, principalmente quando eles começavam a usar mágica involuntária. Eram espertos e meio precoces. Tudo indicava que iam ser "espertos" como os tios. Hogwarts que os aguardasse.

Gina foi para o St. Mungus, era medi-bruxa pediatra. Adorava trabalhar com crianças. Tinha a agenda cheia pela manhã, talvez nem almoçasse com Draco.

Draco chegou ao Ministério e foi à sala de Rony. Havia algo que o estava incomodando e tinha de falar com o ruivo. Sentou-se de frente a ele.

- Rony...

- Fale, Draco.

- Eu andei pensando em tudo que aconteceu com Gina. Eu acho que a morte dos pais de vocês não foi o único motivo para toda aquela mudança de comportamento dela. Tem algo mais que aconteceu antes que a abalou profundamente.

- Olha, se aconteceu algo mais, eu não sei. Mas seja o que for, é passado. Vocês estão bem. Por que querer remexer nisso? Vai arranjar briga com a ruiva de graça!

- Rony, toda vez que tento tocar no assunto com Gina, ela desconversa e me enrola. E se eu quero descobrir é porque isso pode vir à tona de novo. Não quero que ela passe por todos aqueles problemas. Eu a amo, não quero vê-la sofrer.

Neste instante alguém bateu à porta. Era um rapaz da mesma idade deles. Alto, porte atlético, cabelos castanhos cortados curtos e penteados de forma rebelde, realçando bem suas feições. Era um auror transferido.

Rony se levantou e foi na direção dele, abraçando-o forte.

- Ah, Simas, meu amigo! Seja bem-vindo de volta. Recebi seu memorando ontem. Fiquei sabendo de seus feitos na Irlanda, sua terra natal. Era um dos melhores por lá. O que o trouxe de volta?

- Olá Rony, Draco. Bom, justamente por ser irlandês é que fui enviado para cumprir uma missão por lá. Peguei muitos comensais remanescentes da guerra. Também fiquei cuidando de meus pais, estavam muito doentes. Infelizmente não resistiram. Como eu não tinha mais o que fazer por lá ou alguém que me prendesse, decidi voltar. Retomar a minha vida.

- Sinto muito por seus pais - disse Draco, o qual recebeu de volta um olhar intrigante de Simas.

- É melhor eu ir andando, Rony. Tenho muita coisa pra fazer ainda. Até outro dia.

* * *

Gina estava aproveitando a folga na agenda para rever alguns prontuários de crianças internadas. Estava tão concentrada que não viu alguém parado á sua frente, até que uma mão puxou suavemente o prontuário, como uma forma de provocação. Ela deu um leve sorriso, achou que fosse Draco, mas ao levantar a cabeça e encarar aqueles olhos castanhos, assustou-se. Sua mente ficou a mil. Havia três anos que não o via, e agora ele estava ali, parado, encarando-a com um belo sorriso. O coração dela, acelerado, quase saiu pela boca. Levantou-se e foi na direção dele, abraçando-o forte.

Ficaram assim, sentindo um ao outro por um bom tempo até que ele se separou dela e sem dizer nada fez o que seu coração queria havia anos. Beijou-a de forma intensa e doce, sendo totalmente correspondido.

Gina foi tomada por um surto de lucidez e rapidamente se separou dele, ambos ofegantes.

- Simas Finnegan! Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu?!

- Olha Gi, eu é que não entendo - disse ele apontando para a aliança no dedo dela

- O que é isso? Será que fui tão insignificante assim para você?

- Não fale do que você não entende. Estou casada há três anos com Draco e não me arrependo, está ouvindo?

- Hahaha. Que piada de mal gosto - ele se aproximou bem dela, prensando-a na mesa - Escute ruiva, eu te amo e sei que você me ama também. Estamos juntos desde Hogwarts e não vai ser esse pequeno detalhe que vai me fazer esquecê-la e muito menos desistir de você!

E sem lhe dar tempo de resposta ele foi embora, deixando-a para trás assustada e quase chorando. Ela ficou tão atordoada que decidiu falar com seu superior e ir embora mais cedo.

Passou na mansão Weasley e pegou o casal de gêmeos com Fred e Jorge. Chegando em casa botou-os logo para dormir.

Ficou sentada no tapete da sala de frente para a lareira, pensando no que lhe acontecera. Estava agoniada, não sabia o que fazer. Alguém muito especial, que pensou jamais rever, estava de volta e queria entrar em sua vida novamente. Quando deu por si estava chorando. Não conseguia parar. Nem percebeu um certo loiro aparatando perto dela.

Draco sentou a seu lado e quando viu as lágrimas dela, puxou-a para si, a envolvendo-a em seus braços.

- Me abraça mais, Draco, não me deixa...

- Está tudo bem Gina, eu estou aqui. Se acalme.

Ele a encarava enquanto passava a mão em seu rosto enxugando suas lágrimas.

- E então? Por que está assim querida?

Ela não queria explicar nada naquele momento. Decidiu mentir.

- O dia hoje no St. Mungus foi complicado.

- Gi, eu já não te disse para tirar férias? Vamos viajar com as crianças, vai ser bom pra você. Podemos ir para a Europa. Ou melhor, temos uma propriedade na Irlanda que não visito há anos. Que tal?

Ela pensou na ironia que seria ir justamente àquele país, mas não disse nada e foi para o quarto. Ele achou melhor não insistir, sabia que tinha algo a incomodando. Gina deitou na cama, enquanto Draco foi tomar banho. Ao voltar, deitou-se ao lado dela, puxando-a para si e deixando-a bem confortável em seus braços.

No dia seguinte voltaram à rotina de sempre.

* * *

N.A.: Faz muitos anos que tenho essa continuação guardada. Espero que gostem da minha volta. :)

o link da capa está no meu perfil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Draco tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão. Estava cansado. Simas foi em sua direção porque queria falar com ele. Draco estranhou, pois nunca houvera muita conversa entre eles.

- Quem diria, Malfoy? Fiquei surpreso com a grande novidade. Fico fora três anos e quando volto fico sabendo que está casado com a Weasley.

- Sim, Simas, eu e Gina somos casados. A rivalidade de família é coisa do passado. Uma bobagem de meu pai.

- É melhor cuidar bem dela. É uma grande amiga minha. Se algum dia a magoar...

- Cuidarei, não tenha dúvidas disso. E se são tão amigos como diz ser, apareça para vê-la e conhecer nosso casal de gêmeos.

- Verei o que posso fazer.

Depois da breve conversa, Simas saiu dali deixando para trás um loiro intrigado.

Simas aparatou em seu apartamento. Estava decidido, tinha que ter sua Gina de volta. Não agüentava mais ficar longe dela. Sentado no sofá, começou a se lembrar do dia da separação.

**_INÍCIO FLASHBACK_**

_Fazia pouco tempo que os pais de Gina tinham falecido na guerra. Não estava sendo nada fácil para ela enfrentar aquela situação. Estava sempre triste, sozinha, e chorava muito._

_Ela estava no apartamento dele, um lugar aconchegante onde eles não seriam interrompidos por ninguém. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos, estava abraçada a ele._

_- Simas, você está com uma cara horrível. Vamos lá, diga logo o que tem de me dizer. Para você estar assim, deve ser algo muito grave._

_- Ah, nem sei por onde começar, meu amor - disse ele, beijando-a na testa - Acontece que eu vou ter que me ausentar do país._

_- O quê? Como assim? - exaltou-se Gina._

_- Depois da guerra, ainda restaram muitos outros comensais. Descobrimos que alguns estão na Irlanda, na cidade de Dublin. Fui enviado para lá para pegá-los. Se fosse só por isso, querida, eu recusaria. Mas ontem recebi uma coruja de meus pais. Eles estão muito mal, com uma doença rara e sem cura. Se eu não ficar perto deles neste momento, jamais me perdoarei._

_- Tudo bem, mas eu não quero ficar sozinha. Também estou sofrendo muito pela perda de meus pais. Eu não me importo de vivermos juntos por lá e assumirmos nosso relacionamento. Não quero ficar longe de você. Eu te amo muito, Simas._

_Ele se arrepiou todo com o que escutou. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que trocavam juras de amor. Ela mexia muito com ele. Mas ele sabia que precisava ser forte, não podia fraquejar._

_- Escute bem o que tenho a dizer, Gi. Eu te amo muito e é por isso que me foi tão difícil tomar essa decisão._

_- Que cara é essa? Você está me assustando. Pode parar, eu não quero mais ouvir - disse ela, afastando-se dele._

_Ele a puxou forte para si._

_- Eu vou sozinho. Se você for comigo vai estar em grande perigo. Já será um risco os comensais de lá poderem ir atrás de meus pais quando notarem que eu os estarei perseguindo. Se você, o amor da minha vida, também fosse, e eles desconfiassem...não quero nem pensar no que poderiam te fazer. Por isso quero que você fique. Ao lado de seus irmãos estará mais segura._

_- Não! Eu não aceito isso, não quero que terminemos assim._

_Ele passou a mão suavemente pela face dela, como se buscasse guardar em sua mente o último momento em que estariam juntos._

_- Eu não quero que você me espere porque eu não sei quando volto. Um dia você vai me entender. É por te amar tanto que eu estou indo embora._

_- Eu já disse pra você parar, seu irlandês miserável!_

_- Eu te amo Gi, pra todo o sempre._

_- Não faz isso comigo... conosco..._

_Simas a calou com um beijo intenso, o qual foi correspondido. Depois eles se separaram. Ela estava tão transtornada que aparatou de lá sem dizer mais nada. stava terminado. Primeiro seus pais, agora seu grande amor. Não lhe restava mais nada. E fora naquele exato momento, ao chegar de madrugada na mansão Weasley, que ela ficara na beirada da janela do terceiro andar enquanto Simas partia para sempre de sua vida._

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

Quando Simas deu por si, perecebeu que já tinha passado um pouco da hora da janta. Decidiu que era hora de falar novamente com a ruiva. Aparatou em frente à mansão Malfoy. Bateu na porta e foi atendido pelo elfo-doméstico Dobby que o reconheceu de imediato.

- Menino Simas Finnegan - disse o elfo dando pulos de alegria.

- Olá, Dobby! Vim ver Gina. Ela está?

- Sim, sim. Entre e espere na sala, vou chamá-la.

Dobby aparatou no quarto dos gêmeos, onde Gina velava pelo sono deles. Levou um susto quando soube da visita. Deixou o elfo ali, olhando os filhos dela enquanto descia as escadas.

Simas e Gina estavam ficaram um de frente ao outro sem dizer nada, com a lareira ao fundo. Então ela rompeu o silêncio.

- Si...Simas, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ele se aproximou mais dela e passou a mão pelo seu rosto de forma carinhosa.

- Onde está Draco?

- Resolvendo uns assuntos com Rony, no Ministério.

- Ah, que bom. Assim teremos mais privacidade.

Ela se afastou dele, ficando com os braços cruzados.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e ela ficou a seu lado.

- Eu não vim aqui me desculpar por aquele beijo no hospital, Gi. Vim apenas para esclarecer mais as coisas.

- Como assim? Você terminou comigo, foi embora, fim! Não temos mais nada o que conversar.

- Arf, sua cabeça dura. Eu quero te contar como foi tudo lá na Irlanda. Eu preciso falar, senão eu não sossego. Devo isso a você.

Draco já tinha chegado, mas eles não notaram. O loiro estava quieto em um lugar próximo, vendo-os. Sentia que daquela maneira finalmente iria descobrir a verdade, o que Gina tanto lhe escondia. Sabia que era errado espiar, mas não via outra opção.

- Está bem, mas ande logo - disse Gina sentindo que seu coração disparava. Ela não queria ser grosseira com ele, ainda o amava. Nunca o esquecera.

- Eu fui para Dublin. Investiguei muito até conseguir pegar todos os comensais. Não foi fácil, as lutas eram terríveis, em algumas eu achei que ia morrer. Mas aí eu me lembrava de você, tirava forças disso. Ao mesmo tempo procurava estar junto a meus pais. Não foi fácil vê-los sendo corroídos por aquela doença, definhando a cada dia.

Ela ouvia tudo atentamente.

- Até que chegou um momento em que eles se foram. Sofri tanto, por pouco não abandonei a missão para buscar conforto em seus braços, minha ruiva. Sim, eu sofri tanto quanto você.

- Pois agora, Simas, é você que vai me ouvir. Naquele dia terrível em que você foi embora, eu comecei a me afundar de vez. Voltei para casa e fiquei me equilibrando da janela do terceiro andar, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Ah, também me entreguei à bebida e pulei do nosso precipício. Bom, isso tudo é apenas um resumo. Mas quer saber? Foi aí que Draco entrou na minha vida, e foi maravilhoso.

Draco se segurou para não rir da língua ferina de sua esposa.

- Ai, meu Deus, Gina, eu não tinha idéia disso. Eu não queria que você...

- Basta! Eu amo o Draco. Ninguém nunca fez tanto por mim como ele...

Simas se cansou de tudo e sem deixá-la terminar a frase, puxou-a para si e lhe deu um beijo intenso e sôfrego, sendo totalmente correspondido por ela. Logo ele deitou em cima dela.

Draco começou a sair de onde estava, tencionando bater em Simas. Mas parou ao ver que Gina o empurrava e começava a chorar.

- Eu amo muito o Draco, Simas, mas eu também te amo. Nunca te esqueci.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas dela.

- Eu sabia. Seus olhos não me enganam, ruiva. Deixa o Draco, vem embora comigo.

- Eu não posso, entenda isso.

- Mas você disse que ainda me ama.

- Chega, vá embora, Simas. Pare de me confundir.

Ele se levantou.

- Está bem, mas eu voltarei e não aceitarei essa sua indecisão. Vou querer uma resposta definitiva.

Draco aparatou de lá o mais rápido possível. Foi para um precipício. Ficou ali uns vinte minutos, pensando no que ia fazer. Suas atitudes tinham que ser firmes ou perderia sua amada.

Finalmente entendia o que acontecera. Simas fora um grande amor dela, mas ele não queria perder aquela luta e não estava disposto a entregá-la sem mais nem menos. Estava decidido.

Como Draco saíra antes, não viu quando Gina segurou Simas pelo braço, impedindo-o de ir embora. Ela o puxou e eles voltaram a se se deitaram no tapete em frente à lareira. Ele tirou a blusa e abriu o zipper da calça. Gina já estava só de roupa íntima. Ambos estavam ansiosos. Nunca haviam tido uma noite juntos.

Já exploravam os corpos um do outro, até que Gina se afastou. Não podia. Por mais que quisesse. Simas a abraçou forte, entendendo que ela não queria ainda. Respeitaria a sua vontade. Levantou-se, pegou sua blusa e aparatou de lá.

Draco voltou para casa e encontrou Gina dormindo. Achou melhor, não queria pressioná-la. Preferia que ela dissesse tudo quando se sentisse à vontade para fazê-lo. Mas o irlandês era outra história, ia pegá-lo de jeito, no melhor estilo Malfoy.

No dia seguinte Draco recebeu um tratamento bastante carinhoso por parte de Gina, portanto não pretendia culpá-la pelo fato de Simas ficar atrás dela. Gina sorria para ele, estava feliz e protegida em seus braços.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eis o segundo capítulo. :) Obrigada a Anita por acompanhar a fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Draco chegou ao Ministério. Viu Simas na sala de Rony. Provavelmente eles deveriam estar tratando de algum assunto de comensais. Mas o loiro entrou e, sem se importar com seu cunhado que lhe disse para aguardar um instante, puxou Simas pela blusa.

Eles ficaram se encarando.

- Escuta aqui, seu irlandês desgraçado, fica longe da minha esposa! - disse Draco.

- Que foi? Tem medo da concorrência?

Rony olhou de um para o outro, tentando entender a situação.

- Não me importo se você teve algo com ela no passado. Ela é casada comigo. Se tentar confundi-la de novo, te faço voltar rapidinho para a Irlanda.

- Hahaha. Não se garante, Malfoy?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco deu um forte soco no rosto dele, fazendo-o bater forte contra a parede. Simas levantou-se ofegante, limpando com a mão o sangue que escorria pela boca. Foi o início de uma briga. Partiu na direção de Draco e revidou, mas errou o alvo. O barulho provocado por eles foi ouvido por muitos e uma multidão começou a se formar na entrada da sala.

Rony, com a ajuda de outros, conseguiu separá-los. Segurou Draco bem forte. Fazia tempo que não o via tão furioso.

Ambos seriam suspensos por três dias.

Rony mandou logo Draco embora, mas reteve Simas. Fez o irlandês se sentar de frente para ele, ignorando seus resmungos .

- Que papo é esse de você e minha irmã, Simas? E eu acho bom ser bem convincente, ou eu continuo o que Draco começou!

O outro deu de ombros.

- Bom, um dia isso ia vir à tona mesmo. Seguinte, Rony, eu e a ruiva estamos envolvidos desde o quinto ano de Hogwarts, o que foi o quarto ano dela. Apaixonamos-nos, mas como foi no tempo em que briguei com Harry, decidimos manter segredo porque você e seus outros irmãos não iriam aprovar nosso relacionamento.

- Ah, pode ter certeza. Você tinha saído aos murros com Harry e depois... se amassando as às escondidas com a Gi? Ah, mas iria apanhar muito, seu aproveitador!

- Viu? Temperamento Weasley!

- Ande logo, não tenho o dia todo, e estou louco para te bater também.

- Arf. Vivemos um amor muito intenso pelos corredores de Hogwarts e suas salas vazias. Continuamos até quando ela estava no curso de medi-bruxa. Mas como você sabe, eu tive que voltar à Irlanda. Não a levei comigo para não colocá-la em perigo. Mas eu descobri que foi um grande erro. Ela não ficou bem com minha partida e agora está casada.

- Eu não sei nem o que dizer de tudo isso, Simas. Mas pra mim uma coisa está bem clara: Gina é casada, e você tem que respeitar isso. Em nome do amor que você sentiu ou ainda sente por ela, exijo que se afaste. Não tente destruir o que ela tem com Draco. Ela está muito feliz ao lado dele. Se você fizer alguma bobagem, vai ter todos os outros Weasleys lhe dando uma lição.

Após dizer isso, Rony foi embora, deixando para trás um jovem pensativo.

* * *

Anoiteceu. Gina chegou em casa e deixou Dobby cuidando dos pequenos. Entrou no quarto e viu Draco todo desalinhado, deitado na cama e fitando o teto. Ele virou o rosto e ficou encarando-a.

- O que foi que te deu hoje, Draco? Perdeu o juízo? Rony almoçou comigo hoje, lá no hospital, e me informou de sua briga com o Simas.

Ele se levantou e foi andando na direção dela. Não agüentava mais guardar tudo para si. Já tinha adiado demais aquela conversa.

- Perdi o juízo? Quem devia te perguntar isso sou eu, Gi. Como pôde estar daquela forma com ele ontem, aqui, em nossa casa? Você não me ama? Tava me usando até seu grande amor voltar, e ir embora com ele?

- O quê? Estava me espionando ontem? - perguntou ela furiosa, apontando o dedo no peito dele.

- Não foi de propósito. Cheguei cedo e os vi juntos. Você ainda gosta dele, eu fui apenas um substituto até que ele voltasse. Seu grande amor é ele, e não eu.

Ela começou a chorar, sentando-se na cama. Ele ficou de pé frente a ela, olhando-a agoniado

- Então é isso que você pensa de mim, Draco? Que eu estava te usando? Eu não presto. Não sirvo para estar a seu lado e, já que é assim, então eu te libero. Esqueça-me, fui um erro na sua maravilhosa vida! Adeus - disse ela.

- Espera, Gi.

Ela aparatou furiosa no quarto dos gêmeos, pegou-os segurando cada um em uma mão e aparatou na sala da mansão Weasley.

Rony a olhou intrigado. Ela chegou chorando muito. Ele não perguntou nada, apenas a abraçou até que ela se acalmasse.

- Gina, o que aconteceu?

- Eu não quero mais saber de Draco. Ele não me ama, Rony. Acabou.

- Tem a ver com o Simas, não tem?

A jovem o olhou assustada. Não imaginava que ele soubesse aquilo.

- Sim, estou sabendo de tudo. É melhor você pensar bem em tudo que está acontecendo antes de tomar alguma decisão precipitada. Pode ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário.

- Obrigada, Rony.

Depois disso, ele a ajudou a levar os gêmeos para o antigo quarto dela. Ela tentou dormir mas não conseguiu, ficou virando de um lado para o outro na cama.

Em outro lugar, a situação era a mesma. Draco também não tinha sono. Sentia-se triste, inseguro, impotente, um completo idiota por tê-la deixado ir embora. Tinha sido o mesmo que jogá-la nos braços do outro. "Que irônico", Draco pensou, "ele, um Malfoy, dar-se por vencido sem ao menos lutar".


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Passou-se uma semana.

Gina parecia um zumbi no St. Mungus. Atendia normalmente as crianças, mas sua mente estava longe. Encontrava-se em uma grande encruzilhada em sua vida. Seu casamento estava em crise e tudo por culpa dela mesma.

Draco não estava diferente. Em sua sala, parecia um ser apático a tudo a seu redor. Sentia-se um lixo. Rony estava à sua frente havia um bom tempo, olhando-o e esperando ser notado. Como estava parecendo que isso não aconteceria, ao fim de algum tempo, Rony achou melhor sair de lá e deixá-lo quieto com seus pensamentos. Sabia que não era o momento de falar com ele.

Mas outra pessoa também notou o estado do loiro. Simas não pensou duas vezes. Como era horário de almoço aparatou no hospital para ver Gina. Havia chegado o momento de sua última jogada.

Ela estava de costas para ele, guardando o jaleco no armário para sair e almoçar. Precisava esfriar a cabeça. Ao se virar, deparou-se com Simas.

- Almoça comigo?

Ela deu de ombros.

- E por que não? Vamos.

Eles foram a um restaurante natural que ficava perto de lá. Pediram uma salada bem variada e leve, mas decidiram levar o almoço para ser feito em um parque bem amplo e tranqüilo. Sentaram e começaram a dialogar.

- Simas, me fala um pouco sobre a Irlanda, para me distrair.

Pela cara dela , ele notou que não seria prudente falar logo de sentimentos, teria que ser depois. Deu um leve sorriso, conhecia-a muito bem.

- Sabe Gi, em Dublin tinha um parque parecido com esse, eu adorava correr nele todo fim de tarde.

- Imagino, você sempre foi atlético.

- Adoraria te levar lá, tem tantos lugares lindo para conhecer. Mas o melhor seria o castelo de Dublin.

- Hum... mas por que, Simas? Não seria apenas mais um, igual ao de Hogwarts?

- Não, querida, ele é magistral, sem igual. Meus pais conheciam os responsáveis por ele, e sempre achamos que ali seria o lugar ideal para fazer o meu casamento.

Ela ficou sem ar, o coração acelerado porque, naquele instante, ele a encarou intensamente. Aos poucos ele foi se aproximando, mas na hora que ia beijá-la, ela desviou e acertou-lhe o rosto.

Ao virar o rosto para encará-lo, tomou um susto. À frente deles estava Draco, olhando-a contrariado. Ele suspirou e foi embora, aparatando do local sem dizer nada.

Gina ficou desesperada. Naquele momento finalmente ela entendeu o que realmente sentia. O que tivera com Simas fora passado. Casamento? Não, ela já tinha alguém especial a seu lado. Esse alguém era Draco, a pessoa que amava e que, com sua indecisão, magoara profundamente. Tinha que consertar aquilo. Não queria perdê-lo.

Ela sorriu, passou a mão no rosto de Simas. Abraçou-o forte, como uma despedida e sussurrou-lhe, antes de aparatar:

- Adeus.

Simas ficou pasmo, tentando assimilar o que acabara de acontecer. Ele a perdera para sempre, sabia disso. Não tinha mais volta. Draco vencera. Sentou-se, abaixou a cabeça, e com as mãos no rosto, começou a chorar.

Gina aparatou na mansão Malfoy. Subiu as escadas rumo ao quarto de casal. Estava apreensiva. Perguntava-se se ele estaria mesmo ali. Abriu a porta silenciosamente. Ele estava na sacada, de costas para ela, observando os jardins. Mas tinha sentido sua presença.

- O que veio fazer aqu,i Gi? Se despedir de mim enquanto ri da minha cara?

Ela se aproximou dele, fazendo-o encará-la nos olhos. Mal piscavam, tamanha a tensão.

- Não. Vim aqui pra te deixar bem claro minha escolha, seu bobo. Eu amo você, Draco. Não por pena, ou gratidão por você ter impedido que eu me autodestruísse. Eu te amo porque você me completa, me sinto única em seus braços, eu...

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase. Puxou-a para si e a beijou intensamente, com muita saudade, transmitindo todo o carinho que sentia por ela. No fundo já tinha entendido. Ele era o amor da vida dela, naquele momento e sempre.

Estavam tão concentrados no que faziam que não notaram alguém bater à porta, entrando a seguir com um casalzinho nos braços.

- Hum.. hum... desculpe interompê-los - disse Rony constrangido.

Gina e Draco separaram-se com um belo sorriso em seus rostos.

Draco foi o primeiro a dizer algo:

- O que foi, Rony? Algum problema com Arthur ou Molly?

- Não, só fiquei preocupado com Gina. Não estava no hospital, mas vejo que está bem.

Gina e Draco pegaram os filhos e ficaram ali um bom tempo. Tinham superaram mais um obstáculo, e no que dependesse deles, seria o último. Tudo que acontecera lhes mostrou mais uma vez o quanto o amor deles era forte.

* * *

**N.A.:** Chegamos ao final. Obrigada a Anita por acompanhar a fic. :)


End file.
